艾尼维亚/背景故事
传说 In most lore, the phoenix is a creature of fire that rises from its own ashes. What few know, however, is that phoenixes are elemental beings, formed by the eternal essences of their native world. Anivia was conceived on a world such as this - a being of the coldest winter, a creature of pure elemental ice. On her world, Anivia was the protector of the frozen wastes and all those with the spirit to endure in such unforgiving places. She was consulted as a creature of great wisdom, one who could not die and who had seen the world renewed several times. Somehow, Anivia knew that the day would come when she would be plucked from her home and pulled across worlds, and when that day came, she received the call with grace. Seeing the imbalance and injustice on Runeterra, a world lacking elemental protectors, Anivia took her place at the League of Legends. Since her arrival, the Cryophoenix has chosen to live among the highest peaks of the Northern Ironspike Mountains, adjacent to the frozen wastes of Freljord. She has openly claimed this territory as her own protectorate. Surprisingly, Anivia has struck up a friendship with the yeti of this region - a friendship that grows deeper and deeper with each passing moon. She has formed a close bond with two League champions: (and Willump) and the nomad princess . In a move that caught the League by surprise, the Cryophoenix recently entreated the summoners of the Institute of War to research a means in bringing across others of her elemental fellows. As a champion, Anivia is revered with a sense of awe by most, but is not the most popular as most consider her unapproachable. "Some say the world will end in fire, some in ice. Anivia awaits the inevitable latter." 台词 ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Anivia was prototyped by Guinsoo and designed by Brackhar. Anivia TeamSpiritSkin old.jpg|1st Team Spirit Anivia Anivia BirdOfPreySkin old.jpg|1st Bird of Prey Anivia Anivia concept.jpg|Anivia Concept Patch history slow was stacking with . V1.0.0.142: * Assists are now properly granted when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. V1.0.0.116: * Revised tooltips for Anivia. V1.0.0.113: * : initial mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. * : will now always activate after and . * Updated all of Anivia's animations to be less frigid. V1.0.0.112: * initial mana cost decreased to 75/125/175 from 100/150/200. V1.0.0.111: * : ** Initial mana cost increased to 100/150/200 from 25/35/45. ** Cost per second reduced to 40/50/60 from 50/70/90. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2.5. * ** Armor and magic resistance modifier changed to from . ** It now always shows the passive in the passive slot, and an additional buff in the buff bar with the current status (ready, active, or on cooldown). * : ** Fixed a bug where it stunned for 0.75 seconds instead of 1 second as the tooltip stated. ** Fixed a bug where unlike other skillshots, it could not be cast from out of range. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug where could trap Champions inside for the duration. V1.0.0.103: * Stats: ** Health per level increased to 70 from 65. ** Base damage increased to 48 from 45. V1.0.0.99: * pass through damage will now break spell shields. V1.0.0.94(b): * Base mana increased to 532 from 512. * armor modification increased by 10 at all levels. * range increased to 650 from 600. * : ** Missile speed increased to 850 from 800. ** Double-tap timer decreased slightly. * Fixed a bug with where additional damage ticks cost more mana than displayed in the tooltip. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed the tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. * Fixed the tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 6 seconds. * Fixed a bug where could be bypassed by ghosted units. V1.0.0.85: * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 45 from 38.5. ** Damage per level decreased to 3.2 from 3.5. ** Base health regen increased to .93 from .88. * Removed the "Rebirth Ready" buff. Added a buff for when is on cooldown. V1.0.0.83: * Fixed a minor issue with 's tooltip. V1.0.0.82: * Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * should no longer remove positive buffs (rune buffs etc). * Updated minimap icon for when Anivia is affected by . V1.0.0.74: * Attacks against Anivia while she is in state will now properly trigger calls for help. V1.0.0.70: * range increased to 600 from 550. * : ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 6. ** Mana cost decreased to 50/70/90 from 70/100/130. V1.0.0.61: * slow duration reduced to 2.5 from 3. * Fixed a bug with where some buffs caused the cooldown to reset infinitely. V1.0.0.58: * Fixed a bug where Anivia would sometimes not lose her buff and could go into egg form continually until the egg itself is destroyed. V0.9.25.34: * cast range increased to 600 from 400. V0.9.25.24: * now cancels if Anivia is stunned/silenced. * timer before it can explode reduced by 0.2 seconds. * push effect duration reduced. * base damage reduced to 55/85/115/145/175 from 55/90/125/160/195. * now goes on cooldown even when it doesn't complete. V0.9.25.21: * range reduced to 550 from 650. * : **Fixed a bug that allowed Flash Frost to be able to hit every unit on the map. **Reduced Line Width to 110 from 120. **Reduced AoE Detonation to 210 from 230. * : **Fixed a bug with causing the egg to be able to run around. **Modified Armor to -50/-30/0/30 from -40/-20/0/20/40 . * : **Reduced Cast Range to 600 from 700. **Reduced Movement/Attack Speed Slow to 20% from 25%. V0.9.22.16: * : **Increased Cooldown to 13/12/11/10/9 from 12/11/10/9/8. **New Missile Particle. * : **Gave it a 1 sec c/d upon casting. **Removed an errant 'say'. **Reduced Movement Slow to 25% from 30%. * Fixed a bug with which caused issues with . V0.9.22.15: * New Voiceovers. * and now trigger on-cast items. * now shows a red circle if it is an enemy cast. * : ** Changed Armor to -40/-20/0/20/40 from -36/-24/-12/12/24/36. ** Egg now has a display name. ** Cannot cast while Reviving. V0.9.22.7: * : ** No longer subject to Global Cooldown. ** Updated tooltip to fit the other Toggle Spells. * 's egg now has set magic resist (-36/-24/-12/12/24/36). V0.8.22.115: * Damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 80/110/140/170/200. * : ** Reduced damage to 55/90/125/160/195 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Increased Ability power ratio to .5 (1.0) from .4 (.8). ** Increased Mana Cost to 50/60/70/80/90 from 40/50/60/70/80. * Armor modified to -36/-24/-12/12/24/36 from -30/-18/-6/6/18/30. V0.8.21.110: * Increased base stats to line up closer to other champions (Health, HP per level, HP/MP Regen, Armor per level). * : ** Increased cast range by 100. ** Increased width to 400-800 from 200-600. * : ** Increased ability power ratio to .5 from .4. ** Fixed casting freeze bug (effectively increased range by 200). ** Increased chill slow duration to 3 from 2. * : ** Removed toggle-off cast animation. ** Increased ability power ratio to .25 from .2. ** Reduced mana cost to 70/100/130 from 80/110/140. ** Increased break distance by 100. * : ** Modified Armor scaling to -30 - 30 from -20 - 20. ** Rebirth cooldown now only procs after a successful rebirth July 10, 2009 Patch: Added * : Anivia calls forth a piercing lance of ice that flies towards her target, damaging and slowing anyone in its path. After a long flight the shard will explode, damaging and stunning enemies in a small area. Anivia may prematurely explode the missile if she chooses. * : Anivia summons a wall of ice that blocks all movement. * : Anivia blasts her target with a freezing wind. This spell does double damage to anyone affected by an ice effect. * (Ultimate): Anivia creates a swirling vortex of ice and hail, damaging enemies in a large area and slowing their movement and attack speed. This spell is a toggle ability. * (Innate): When taking fatal damage, Anivia will revert into an egg from which she will be gloriously reborn. }} Category:英雄背景故事